


Nequizia

by Morbidfeatures



Series: Words [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Bitchy goddesses, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forest goddess - Freeform, Halloween, Humiliation, Rough Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Morbidfeatures
Summary: Rey pays the price of a deities petty anger.nequizia (n.): moral wickedness or evil action.





	1. Chapter 1

Though the village shunned her the forest welcomes Rey with the open arms of the mother goddess. Here she served gratefully, heeding her goddesses every word.

It's a job not meant for one person. As others would tell you her goddess mother isn't the easiest to serve but her cause is just and fair. Rey feels complete in her tasks as if she is something more than just what humanity perceives her to be.

She waters her garden plants now, carefully tending and rearranging pots of herbs. Figuring out which would benefit being with what. She counts and collect them so for when the all mother calls on her to hex, trick, cure some poor fools she's ready. In the afternoon, per usual she prays and sacrifices an animal her goddess chose. Today it's a squirrel. Last week it was a wild boar that gave her hell to hunt. The difficulties depends on whether the All Mother is happy or not. Days are spent like this unless she's called to the village no one visits otherwise. 

That's why she's hesitant when she hears scratching on the door. She washes her hand in a pail. No one comes here.

She opens her door and in runs a hare. It's the rabbit messenger Finn. "Where did you get such an awful cut?" His small back is sliced open and blood matted his downy soft fur. She wonder at what could cause such a nasty wound

She reaches for him physically as well as mentally a power gifted to her long ago. She picks him up, being able to access memories comes in handy when she needs a spy though it only works on smaller animals. 

His thoughts come in flashes. Running. Heart pounding. Dirt under his paws. A growl behind him. Pain as the predator, a wolf, pounces on him, but by some miracle he doesn't die. The wolf fell into a hole. Several yelps sound as Finn runs.

Pulling back from his memories she frowns at his trembling form in her arms. Poor thing

Careful not to jostle him she locks the door a prepares her needle. "Let's stitch you up, Finn." Rey sets him on his desk and does a quick sleep spell, her hands begin to work nimbly. Sewing and cleaning and placing salve. When done she sits him in a safe place outside away from bird.

She feels sad for the wolf despite the fact it's huffing rumble still echoed in her ears.

The All Mother once told her that if she is to live amongst the inhabitants of the forest she must obey the laws of nature but Rey can't help replaying the painful sound of bone breaking. 

She debates the consequences of fixing the wolf up and decides that since she already fixed Finn and will be in trouble, why not add a wolf?

Gathering her supplies she sets off.

\-------------------------------------------------------

On his sixth howl he stops and instead focused his energy into curling his body around the hurt limb.

His leg is trapped under a rock. He fell. And the rock fell on him.

He is getting tired with no pack to aid him if another wolf shows up it will likely be to eat him.

He hears a twig snap and looks up barking at the face of a pale two leg creature. He has seen creatures like this one before. They live in groups and control flocks of sheep. They hurt four legs if they get a chance.

He growls with each step they take down the slope towards him. Still ready to fight even now.

But again he's too tired to even lift up his head long.

The two legs get close enough to whisper strange sounds.

A sudden calm rushed over him and against instinct he puts away his fangs And his eyes get heavy.

The tall creature reaches him and he feels before sleeping slender hands pulling him out of the hole.

He wakes next in a foreign place with no sunlight but a fire that consistently glows. 

He stands and finds it's painful.

He licks his hind leg strangely covered in white cloth. It's the two legs doing. 

It covers where the wound would be. His tongue hurts the leg.

When he can't get the bandages off he looks at his surroundings the unfamiliarity them makes his hackles rise. 

The two legs enters.

He growls threateningly, immediately starting to stand again despite the pain.

They raise their hands up 

"No, no, puppy, I won't hurt you."

His legs tremble. He sees the eyes study the trickle of blood. "You need to rest longer."

The two leg startles him by walking close uttering in strange pitches again he back up three steps before his weight buckles him.

He doesn't feel panic. They must have done something to him. "Hush."

His eyes closed again

__________________________________

The days repeat in an oddly content manner. The wolf she rescued is big and dirty with black matted fur and a years old scar bisecting his face. He's skittish and keen to communicate his annoyance with snarls.but it's a break from the past monotony that usually fill her days.

He's a wild animal so it's not expected he act reasonably. He keeps his distance for the most part. Hasn't attacked her yet so that's good.

She does her early morning ritual asking questions that won't be answered and tossing him fat and skin from the animals she caught and sacrificed.

"Sweet puppy is hungry." she coos and laughs at his growl. He reminds her of a pompous lord she once treated, all haughty and suspicious. 'You expect me to eat this?'

She snorts. "Apologies my lord." She works a chunk of flesh free from the animal she has skinned and tosses him some meat with marrow rich bones.

He swallows them whole. The flash of long white teeth would make any fairy tale monster jealous.

"Silly puppy." She sits at her work bench having finished with the carcass and despised of it. She translates cures and treatments to melodies that a previous witch wrote in Portuguese.

At midday Rey constructs a quick calming spell and goes to work dressing his wound in clean wrappings.

"There you go." She runs two fingers down his muzzle.

His big brown eyes are heated with a threat. She rolled her own in response.

"Let's set you outside. Some sun would be good for you."

She uses a spell to carry him out and again the wolf tries to stand despite her protest. He is big and likely straining the stitches but the stubborn mutt doesn't listen to her prodding 

She sighs and spends some time on her knees digging repetitively to yank dead roots.

Her Puppy growls suddenly not at her but at the man walking across her yard a figure she automatically recognizes as Mitika.

"Madam Rey." He calls.

She stands wiping dirt on her skirt. "Good afternoon sir, how may I be of assistance?"

"I'm here to pick up my father's medicine." He swallows eyeing her in clear discomfort. She must look awful. No bonnet, sweat making her hair stick and mud on the front of her dress.

"Yes, it's ready come on in." He wears a lovely jacket with exotic fur trims, snowy white and fluffy looking Rey wants to sink her fingers into. 

"I'd rather stay out here if that's alright ma'm." He nervously takes off his hat twisting.

"Are you sure?" She steps towards the door and Mitika moves a few paces to follow her but a growl stops him in his tracks. He pales and looks around wildly for the source.

She glances down at the black wolf at her feet whos looking intently at the gentleman in what could be called a hunter's gaze "Puppy, Hush"

When he addresses heart next his voice is high like a choir boys. "Is that a wolf?"

She smiles in an attempt of reassurance but by the tensing of his shoulders it does little to calm his fear. "He can't hurt you he's injured."

He really does not want to stay here long but Rey admits to slowing down her step to keep him in conversation longer her first one in weeks without spittle flying.

He keeps his answer short as she asks from inside the house. He stays rooted to the spot not having blinked since the wolf announced his presence. "And your son?" she hasn't seen the boy since the flu hit a month back. He was the only one in his family affected which is a shame he is such a bright boy 

She hands him the bag and he more or less snatches it and starts backing away swiftly. "He's doing good, I really must be going now."

"Of course safe travels, sir." but he's already walking running away.the wolf lets out a vicious howl and she laughs as the retreating man falls in his hurry.

"Good one wolf." 

He did have such a nice jacket. She could've asked for it as payment instead but that would be against the very foundation her goddess stood on. Material possession that society prizes so much? It means nothing to her followers or at least it should not.

Rey herself never cared for dresses or dolls or collectable pots. If shes being honest rey has lived a very privileged life. She doesn't starve or fall sick or have a lord ruling over her taking away her hard earned pay, she ages slowly but with grace and there's no men knocking on her door for lust for her. But she has come to want for something in recent years. Late at night, desperate to sleep she stare at the ceiling and pictures a family consisting of one mother and one daughter. Her secret wish she keeps hidden from even her goddess whom she's supposed to bare her soul to.

More than anything 

More than the moon

More than life

More than jewels

She wishes for a child. Not a husband or lover or a friend but a child she can pass on everything she knows. It's possible too. Just last year her goddess helped a woman conceive all by herself.

Rey hopes that when she has enough courage to ask the All Mother she shall do the same to her as the woman and bless her womb like she does the spring harvest, full sweet peaches and glowing red apples. Let her be just as bountiful. 

Rey shakes her wishful thinking away and grabs a knife. The goddess wishes for a goat in next week's sacrifice.

__________________________________

"We don't have to be inside all the time." She informs the wolf as they stay in the garden. At first she had debated letting him go outside again. Afraid that he would run but after seeing his longing looks to the door the pitiful way he dragged his leg and the scratches he delivered to the door. Her heart hurt too much to look at him.

So they sit in her closed fence yard. She yanks weeds and searches for mites with his panting on her porch. He whines wanting to run but unable to not that she put it past him to run into the woods anyway. 

This is a new routine. She lets him run and walk as she works. He tries to jump over the stone fence and dig a hole under, with that leg of his he can't do either. 

Today the clouds are soft gentle waves spread across the sky like a blanket of pure white fleece

"It looks like there will be rain soon." She tells the wind.

When she whistles him inside he limps on her porch steps and greets her with the usual grumpy growl. And even licks her fingers enthusiastically. She's grown on him like a disease she thinks petting his black.

He wants to get back outside. And as she works in the kitchen he paws the door and whines loudly

"You can't go outside a nasty storm is coming."

He doesn't understand her of course so Rey huffed in annoyance and tries to forge a mental link so he'll understand. The more complex the animal the harder it is to push through and communicate through its berries. It drains quite a bit of energy but she manages to send him images of thunder and lightning with the cold bite of rain

Finally he understands and tilts his head in curiosity. He wants her to do that again

Amusement with a dash of affection fills her. "I cant silly puppy she chuckles and riffles through pots and pans undisturbed."

She searches her cabinet for ciniman pushing spices and eyeballs out of her way before frowning

There is none. Rey has to go to town later. She dreads walking home wet but the marketplace has a roof to keep the worst of the rain and the man whom she buys her spices from doesn't work on tomorrow.

She grabs her coat and boots."I'll be back." She says to the wolf.

A loud clap of thunder stops her from reaching the door but then there is nothing after the bright light no rain or wind.

Her vision returns to normal and it takes her a second to understand it was a message. She turns the wolf. "Did you do that?" He barks shortly.

Truly she's amazed but she plays it off and rolls her eyes. "Alright, no walks in the rain for me either."

A little time later when the storm actually starts she'll wonder how it is he connected to her without being a witch's familiar. 

The room Is dark with the soothing pitter patter of rain outside. There's a whimper coming from the pile of blankets that serve as the wolf's bed.

He is hiding in the pile and her heart tugs. "Scary out there isn't it your lordship? Not to worry it's safe here."

He lifts his head but doesn't respond.

She tries to sleep. Whatever questions she has she'll ask the goddess on her next visit

__________________________________

He is in the two legs den. Outside there's loud clashes.

The tall one gives him food and insists on grabbing his leg. He warns them with a growl and a flash of teeth but tall one is undaunted. They do this repeatedly all the while simpering to him in a way that annoys him.

The two legs makes noise. They are always projecting sounds in strange ways that can attract predators. He understand they have made his leg not hurt. 

He is happy.

But the woods call and he has never been in another's presence this long. There is no pack to return to. He belongs to no one. He wants to run to the bushes.

Two legs helps him lay on a pad with a view to outside.

They begin moving things around. Pouring them into a bigger container. He tilts his head as smoke rises and he can smell their excitement. 

They turn to him showing teeth and continuing to do strange chores and then when things couldn't have gotten any stranger they presented him a meal that smells more than good, meat and something spicy. 

Staying here requires trust not yet reached. But he has enjoyed his time here more than any amount of time outside and alone.

One night they coo in a high pitched happy voice, calling him Puppy. That is his name he guesses. He snaps at the hands that grab his head. They cry out. The scent of blood is thick.

He wakes with a whimper.

He doesn't want to hurt the Two legs.

Two legs senses his distress and calms him, lifting him without touching and puts him on the soft sleep space close to them. He drifts to sleep to a hand patting his head. Two legs is pack

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

With a total of six weeks together Rey decides it's time to release him back into the wild. His legs healing up nicely.

This would be happy moment is ruined at the pained thought of being alone again. It's not often Rey's allowed company of any sort except for the trees and she has come to enjoy the quiet companionship of the wolf. He often trotts behind her when tending the garden inviting a scratch behind the ear. The wolf sat on the porch most of the time. Rey feels confident in his ability to warn about intruders.

It's going to be dreadful letting him go. The silence, Christ, can she really go back to that? it's got her thinking about the future again.

Domestic life as a medicine woman has been her secret fantasy for a few years now along with her wish to be a mother. She imagines she come home from curing some elderly lord in the village of his balding head and her daughter is inside plucking and washing herbs in the garden eager for her to return. On mother daughter walks to the quiet hill she owns Rey waves at the neighbor who smiles and waves back. Asking when can she bring over her daughter to celebrate… she thinks hard on what normal things people celebrate- Christmas! They'll have a dinner which she's invited to for being a good neighbor.

Maybe she does want friends. But the life of a diligent believer under the All Mother forbids it. And so the dilemma is how to bring this up to an all powerful easily jealous deity in a way that doesn't make it seem like your abandoning her so she doesn't curse you?

She needs the goddesses powers to conceive so leaving in bad faith is not an option. Rey dresses carefully for today's meeting, thinking over every sentence meticulously. 

She leaves the wolf in the house sleeping and travels into the overgrown grove of trees that serves as the meeting ground for her and the goddess. As soon as she enters the awning the form of a naked woman shimmers in the makeshift pedestal, Rey scrambles to get on her knees and bow. Her body is supple and pale gold, graceful long limbs glitter in greetings.

Rey dares not stare further and averts her eyes to stare at the ground as she was taught to do from a young age. The goddess doesn't take well to missteps. "Joyful day All Mother."

"Rey, who's your companion?" Her voice is a rustle of leaves and the trickle of river water.

Her heart freezes. She told him to stay in the house. He wouldn't just ignore her command. He isn't a dog you idiot!. Sure enough his paws come into view but Rey doesn't lift her head. She curses herself silently and clears her throat to hastily explain. "Oh you see I saw him while treading a path through the storm a few weeks back. He was injured and I-"

"You are supposed to let nature take it course did I not tell you." Her tone rings in finality. The goddess isn't actually asking the All Mother remembers what she said.

Rey winced and apologizes. "I'm s-"

"Tell me how my tulips are doing." She cuts her off in a bored tone.

Rey grasps this change if topic and tells her about each flower and mundane stories about her struggle to keep them alive. The goddess isn't all that interested. Another reason for why she wants to leave? Rey often feels like prey under her clear blue eyes.

She has to say it now or it will never be said. "Your most divine?" She begins. Sweat forms on shaking hands. "I've served you well and I've felt only the deepest of honors when you chose me to be your head witch."

She raises a perfectly shaped golden brow. Eyes unreadable but her full pink lips curve into a smile."But?" She says taunting. Daring her.

For better or worse, Rey takes a deep breath. "For the last five years I've felt alone and I wish to leave with your blessing to start a family." She opens her gates to let the goddess access her mind and feel her loneliness, the despair of not having talked or touched anyone in sometimes month. Her eagerness when the All Mother visits because she'll get to speak to another person.

The goddess doesn't enter. Maybe she finds a mortal mind to slowly of a place to enter. She keeps a kind smile on her face though. "Rey where am I?" She asks. Motherly gentleness apparent.

She risks a quick glance up at her. "In the Alderaan forest." She says, confused.

"No, where am i?" The blonde testily snaps. Her wolf walks up next to her as pliant as any dog and let's the goddess scratch his ears.

Rey's head dips lower. "Everywhere, All Mother." Did her voice break? 

The goddess is grave. "I am in every rock and blade of grass. The dead branches and wild streams." She spreads her arms wide and the glowing skin off her bounces light of the trees and makes magic of her hair.

"Tell me is my company not enough?" The question is phrased soft.

Tears begin forming in her eyes."I wish for a daughter my goddess." She rasped. "If you would let me go I would like to ask for your blessing to conceive." It's foolish to ask. Lucky she didn't smite her on the spot.

"But why would you need my help? Surely this is something you will want to do with your leave of me." She wonders out loud. Rey studies her tears as they sink into brown dirt.

"Rey, you may look at me." She does and finds the All Mother staring in contemplation at the wolf. Turning his muzzle. This way and that.

She speaks over her shoulder. "If you want a babe than choosing a man and fucking him is the fun part. Do you have anyone in mind?" She asks her.

Rey flushes. No there is no one she wanted to share that part of herself with. She had planned to die a virgin. Still does.

At her silent the goddess played with the scruff of the wolf. "He's quite the handsome fellow isn't he?" She smirked.

His big dark eyes turned to look at her. "Beautiful." She muttered in agreement.

With their meeting done Rey departs back to her house in silent misery. There would be no future for her. No child to hold or tell stories to. The wolf followed a little ways behind her.

They were right. The goddess, Rey laments with regret on not listening to her fellow witchcraft practitioners, is a bitch.

__________________________________

"Puppy it's time for you to go." they speak calmly as they watch the sun go down together.

"Go on now." they wave an erratic movements with their hand.

Trepidation hits him. Puppy runs. Leg no longer troubling him and looks back when he's near the tree line. They stand still watching before turning back into the den.

The two legs, called Rey, is sad. he can smell it in the air. Has been ever since the mother came.

They released him. He should run free into the mountains. He doesn't feel like leaving so he stays near, hidden from sight waiting for Rey to come out. Its light. It's dark. Its light. Its dark. Rey doesn't come out.

"Hello wolf."

He is startled. Barks.

"Oh stop that." The All Mother says to him. He both understands her words and recognizes her as do every creature in the forest.

"Why do you not run back to your den?"

He stares at the house where Rey lives. _Pack is sad_.

She silent for a moment. "She took good care of you. You think her one of your own?"

_ Is. Fixed Puppy. Made better. _

"I see You owe her your life that's why you stay."

He barks.

"Would you like to know a secret?"

He didn't know what a secret is but the goddess pushes feeling and imitations of surprise, hidden, knowledge.

He whines a yes.

"The reason Rey is sad is because she wants puppies."

_Puppies. Puppy_. But that's his name!

The goddess huffs in annoyance and one again pushes images into his head of small furry wolf offspring 

_He is not puppy. He is big_.

"Rey wants a full pack. Puppies and a mate. She's all alone wolf. With no one to sleep or eat with after you left. That's why she's sad."

He's alone too. No pack will accept him all spaces are full and the only other wolves he comes across are lone she-wolves past their breeding years.

"If only there was some way to give her this. Someone to help her be less alone." The decision is instant for him. 

_ Me, I'm her pack I will stay.  _

She smiles her glimmering white teeth shine with love. He trusts the smile."That's wonderful. I'm glad you agree now sit still this won't hurt long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated 💖


	3. Chapter 3

Over the body of a duck Rey listened to the foreign singing of the All Mother, guarding her thoughts and outwardly presenting her usual persona. She works to wrangle the neck and quiet the ducks insistent quacking. 

When the goddess asks a question the response is automatic. She doesn't need to know what it is she said, It's what the All Mother wants to hear. "Yes."

"You are not with me today." She says, pausing her humming.

Rey swipes the feathers she plucked off of the altar. "Apologies, my mind is on the autumn harvest."

The blonde woman sighs, a great gust of wind that rustles grass. "I have searched inside myself for an answer to your sadness-Don't deny it, the whole forest can taste your misery. Sharp and bitter like onions." She shudders in revulsion. 

Rey stops her protest. Her heart begins to beat faster in jubilation? Fear? A nauseating mix of both. The goddess spins, whimsical despite the seriousness in her face she announces grandly like to a beginning of a spectacle. "I have come to agree with your decision."

Whatever she expected her to say it wasn't that. Rey bursts tears and runs up to the goddess, sinking to her knees and thanking her. All the resentment she planned to hold disappeared in seconds. Her goddess is kind. Stubborn and indecisive but kind. 

The deity meanwhile, relishes this display of gratitude. A grin reveals all her sharp teeth the child delight in her eyes obvious to anyone but not Rey, her entire family lineage is known for their petty squabbles and jealousies. The games they play with mortals that aren't too smart. Her faithful follower is smart but with only a hundred years under her belt Rey is young and naive with it.

It's been such a long time since she's had such entertainment! "There, there." She rests a golden palm on her shoulder. "You have been my most loyal servant it is true. I admit when you first asked I was beside myself with anger. Why would you abandon me? I thought to myself. And now I recognise your need to be amongst your own kind." She rolls her eyes.

"Take your leave, Rey, and disperse within five days time. You will give me back the powers I have lent you." 

She nodded vigorously. At this point it's a small and expected price to pay. "And my blessing?" Rey asked like an idiot. She's internally kicking herself for asking more of the goddess. Really, if the woman decides to turn her into a pile of rocks she'll have no one but herself to blame.

The All Mother snaps forward causing Rey to jerk back but her shimmering palm holds her steady, one hand on her arm in a bruising grip the other cupping her stomach reverently in prediction of the life that will grow there. Warmth spreads from the palm. In a great display of power she stares at the blue hellfire of her eyes then watches the goddess throw her head back and announce to the sky in a booming voice like water hitting rocks. "You will have a blessing."

She gazes at Rey once more a smile twitching her red lips. Its uncomfortable how she sees past her, uttering a warm exhalation that brushes the tip of her ear, the goddess leans in kissing the baby hairs on her nape. 

She chokes a gasp. Where lips meet skin needles threaten to break skin.

"I give unto thee a litter of young." She rasps. With a sudden girlish giggle, disappears.

\----------------

Rey writes a letter to Maz, a tavern owner and friend. Arrangements are made for a place to stay while she hires workers to build a new home is. It's a seven day journey from here to Maz's castle but a pair of mens clothes ensures she won't be targeted by thugs.

She folds the letter and with a poof it's gone. Transcending planes to reach its receiver. 

On a completely different note the All Mother (call me Anya she <strike>said</strike> threatened) has called all her followers from the lower crust to Rey's home on a short notice but she doesn't complain. Its assumed that they are having this meeting to announce her departure.

She doesn't have to wait long before they arrive in loose nightgowns, ritual clothes and some wearing nothing at all, appearing like specters in the campfire light. Forming a circle and joining hands. 

She watches them from a safe distance.

The village sleeps at this late hour but the sisters are alive and as lovely as they are gossipy. Dancing, singing with whispering and secret smiles thrown her way, Rey wonders whether or not Anya has told them already. 

She sits on a stone brick not wanting to dance with them on part that she's always felt like a duckling to their swan elegance but mostly because of Anya's promise for a child. A baby is a delicate thing and from what Rey gathers she should avoid moving for long periods of time.

One witch named Jess parts from the group to crouch where she sits. It is Jess, one of the many naked women, her breasts are right at eye level with Rey probably on purpose. they always teased her for her meager growth as a teen.

Rey blushes and meets her coy face."Sister, I can't feel your presence in the forest anymore." The others stop their dancing to listen

She awkwardly clears her throat at the attentive stares. "For good reason, I have given the gifts granted to me back for this will be the last you'll see of me." She says loudly for all to hear. She tries not to sound too giddy. No words can describe how incredibly happy she is about this.

There is no big riot or chorus of gasps that Rey thought would come. The group of women didn't bat an eye. It is strange.

"Oh, why would you ever do that?" A witch named Bazine pouts.

"I have always wanted this as you know." She answers curtly. Not enjoying being questioned. Despite spending years with these women she hardly knows them and doesn't want to start now.

"I heard you got in trouble for healing another animal. That's what I thought this meeting would be about." Bazine says picking at her blood red nails."It was a wolf wasn't it?"

She nodded slowly. Brows drawing."How do you know?" 

"He was with the All Mother this morning. I tell you, he is absolutely gorgeous." She giggles and makes squishing movements with her hands, like she is picturing grabbing him. Her stomach rolls.

Rey is aghast at how vulgar they speak of an animal. She thought witches with desires for beasts were on the fringes of their society but here she is sitting next to one of those vagrants- why is everyone around her nodding in agreement!?

They have hunger in their eyes. Knowingly studying her.

Seeing she's uncomfortable, Kaydel, a new beauty with dark gold hair, steps in. "Well, we will stay to see you off."

Rey fakes a laugh to lighten the air, Doesn't seem to fool anyone since it comes out high pitched and slightly hysterical. "You don't have to sisters." She waves them off.

"Nonsense, we will help you pack." Says Kaydel determined.

Rey struggles to keep her smile. "Alright."

They drink and wander for a while more before the sun starts cresting as soon as she starts announcing what they can help her with the women disappearing into the foliage.

Even Kaydel who suggested it in the first place. She is to do all of her packing. 

Despite her sisters being right outside maybe even watching her now Reyis achingly alone again. She misses her Puppy and dearly hoped the goddess is treating him right. 

"Almost out." she reminds herself while lying on her bed and cupping her abdomen. Is the child already there? She wonders sleepily. Or does she have to wait till the full moon? Or tomorrow, perhaps?

Anya doesn't appear that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is next chapter. Be patient my dudes.
> 
> I will update the tags so please pay attention to them

**Author's Note:**

> Have some into the woods lyrics here. Got them wrong probably but yeah


End file.
